


Dancing in the Dark

by Skaiprisa



Category: The 100, clarke and lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: 21st Birthday, Birthday Girl, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, College AU, Dapper Lexa, Drunk Clarke, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Party Girl Griffin, clarke and lexa - Freeform, club oneshot, drunk karaoke & dance, fine stud clexa, maybe smut, newly single clarke, newly single lexa, okay i'm gonna stop tagging lmao, oneshot asf, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaiprisa/pseuds/Skaiprisa
Summary: Delinquents take med student Clarke out for her 21st birthday at the club. Clarke invites her room mate Lexa, who she's not entirely close too but they are friends in terms of them hard working/studying. Oh and a mutual agreement to have a note outside the door if one of them are 'with someone'. I suck at this summary ignore this, jfc.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I always wanted to see these 2 in a club where they're not actually friends yet (mainly room mates), but there is a mutual attraction they can't figure out lol. A song or 2, maybe more may have inspired this oneshot.

It had been weeks since Clarke had finished her midterms, but she wasn’t going to lie,she was still nervous about her upcoming finals in the months to come. When she wasn’t in class, Clarke was always buried in a book somewhere trying to soak up as much needed information and notes as she could get. Clarke was the type of person who studied like no tomorrow and worked her ass off at work to help pay for extra costs. Being a college student was tough, but studying to become a nurse was a whole other story. Then there was Lexa, Clarke’s new roommate in Polis University. Clarke wasn’t opposed to having a roommate, but she did enjoy her privacy and to have a silent environment when she worked on assignments. Lexa seemed to respect that about Clarke, and so when she first moved in they had agreed that if one of them were to have _‘company over’_ , they would simply shoot each other a text or have a sign outside their door. Lexa of course, had more of these texts sent or a sign outside the door to warn Clarke that the room was _‘occupied’_. Clarke didn’t mind of course, she always had a spare set of clothes and a place to crash for the night until morning came for her next class. As far as Clarke’s social life went, things were going smoothly for awhile. Sure, she dedicated her weekdays and weekends to studying and her job, but Clarke still managed to make time for her friends and boyfriend. Of course enough was never enough, and there were times when her and Finn would get into heated arguments about Clarke not spending enough time with him. It wasn’t Clarke’s fault, she had to spend a lot of time studying and getting class work done,because she wanted to prove her worth of her scholarship she had gotten a year before. With a busy schedule, it wasn’t uncommon for Clarke to forget things and so her 2 best friends Raven and Octavia would come over and get her. (more like dragged her out to social events, Clarke was a house cat who didn’t enjoy going out when she didn’t need too)

“Come on Ray! I have papers I need to write, study questions to do and projects to plan! Where are you taking me anyways?” Clarke protested with a small pout, as she followed her friends off campus.

“Out! God knows how much action you’ve been getting in sex-ed class, you’re stiff as a board Clarke! Is Finn not meeting all your needs? You know you can always ask me for some help hmm?” Raven exclaimed rather bluntly with a hint of sarcasm,as she pulled Clarke down to the local bar.

“Ha-ha! Very funny Ray, thank you for being concerned about my sex life but i’m fine. Finn and I are great, just busy with school and work as usual” Clarke shrugged as she took her seat up by the bar.

“I still don’t trust him, Clarke” Octavia shook her head in disapproval, as she ordered them a round of shots.

“You tell me that all the time O, why can’t you just be happy for me for once!” Clarke scoffed as she took one of the shot glasses in hand.

“I am happy for you! It’s just….him I don’t like. You can do so much better than him Clarke!” Octavia shrugged as handed a shot glass to Raven.

“Yeah i’m with O on this one Clarke, he gives off weird vibes” Raven nodded in agreement before continuing with a sly smirk on her face. “What about your roommate? What was her name again? Lexa right? You know, sexy Lex!” Raven beamed before nudging Clarke’s shoulder.

“Okay that was one time! I can’t believe you still remember I said that, jesus Ray I was drunk!” Clarke groaned, gently pushing Raven away.

“I have to agree there Clarke, what about sexy Lex! The girl with and I quote, ‘Lexa with the tight abs and sexy green eyes!’” Octavia laughed as Raven joined in with her.

“Okay 1 I never said anything about her abs,thank you!, and 2 she does have nice eyes. Nice green eyes, and that’s just a fact.” Clarke defended as she raised her shot glass in the air, before downing the drink with her friends.

“Come on Clarke, she’s a fucking babe! You’ve been roommates for months now,and i’m surprised you guys aren’t mindless fucking each other’s brains out! God knows I would if I had a roommate that hot” Raven continued with a huge grin on her face.

“How sweet of you Raven, i’ll be sure to remember that for the next time I get a roommate” Clarke said with a sour look on her face, but smiled nonetheless. “And besides, Lexa has a girlfriend anyways. You guys remember Costia right? The sweet girl who dropped by with home made cookies to apologize for having kicked me out of my own dorm? I like her, she seems nice. At least nicer than you guys anyways” Clarke grinned being seriously sarcastic and laughed when they gave her a look with mock horror,

“Ouch! After all we’ve been through!” Octavia feigned pretending to be hurt, as she covered her heart sarcastically.

“Yeah not cool Griff! We’re trying to help you! I want my friendship bracelet back,I want my bracelet back now Clarke!” Raven exclaimed seriously as she reached over, frisking Clarke before Clarke slapped her hand away.

“You mean the friendship bracelet you bought?? Yeah not happening Raven, besides it’s happily safe around Mr.Bear’s neck so you’re not getting it back anytime soon!” Clarke nodded before sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

“Oh my god you still sleep with your teddy bear from when you were 9??! Jesus Griff! It’s like you’re in more of a relationship with that bear then you are with Finn!” Raven grimaced as she pretended to shake the cooties off her hand. Octavia just laughed before continuing.

“Anyways, we brought you here to remind you that we’re celebrating your birthday next month! It’s not everyday you turn 21, besides! The new bar ‘Grounders’ is opening too! Thanks to Lincoln, I managed to contact Anya the owner of the bar!” Octavia grinned again excitedly as she clapped her hands. “We went to check it out and help Anya last week! The bar is sick! The theme of the bar is when Earth meets the Sky! It’s this really cool sci-fi themed bar, where the bar is actually the inside of a spaceship that crash landed on earth! It’s more space-age meets the ground with a live band, karaoke night and a new DJ! The lighting is killer and I just had to tell Anya about the party! It will be her first gig and party, so you can expect us to go all out with it!” Octavia beamed a proud smile when Raven punched her shoulder in approval.

“Damn, ever since you and Lincoln got together, it’s been nothing but the honeymoon phase non-stop huh?” Raven chuckled and shook her head. “Just be sure to name the baby after me, and to give us an invitation to the wedding!” Raven joked as her and Clarke started laughing.

“Well I mean, it’s the perks of having a boyfriend who’s related to the owner of the bar and seriously guys! It’s been 8 months! We’re not getting married anytime soon! And in your dreams Raven” Octavia sneered as she began shaking her head.

“Can we get another round of drinks please!” Clarke called over at the bartender who nodded, as she laughed with her friends.

As the 3 friends sat there catching up, a small commotion broke out somewhere in the crowd ahead of them. Shifting her gaze over, Clarke looked over shocked to see Finn emerge from the crowd with a bloody nose followed by someone yelling behind him. Looking at her friends confused, Clarke got up and made her way over curiously as she walked over to Finn’s side.

“Finn? What the hell happened to you, what are you doing here? You said you had to work the late shift!” Clarke exclaimed as she tried to take the situation in. Jumping suddenly at Clarke’s touch, Finn took a step back surprised as he held onto his injured nose.

“Clarke! What are you...what are you doing here? I thought you had school stuff to catch up on?” Finn muttered as he stared at the blonde in front of him.

“Octavia and Raven decided to take me out, seriously Finn what’s going on? Why is your nose bleeding?” Clarke asked again when she looked up to see Lexa arguing with Costia. Before Clarke could say anything, Lexa walked over towards Finn furiously with clenched fists and a look that could kill. Clarke was taken back at the situation in front of her and quickly put herself between Finn and an angry Lexa.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Lexa?? What’s going on! Finn, what happened?” Clarke asked once more confused at the 2, as Raven and Octavia inched their way closer to help back Clarke up if things got messy.

“This fuckboy here thinks he can get handsy with MY girlfriend! He kept saying that he’s been seeing her for months, and i’m not having it!” Lexa growled baring her teeth as she glared over at Finn.

“I fucking knew it! I knew he was bad news, see Clarke? What did I tell you! He’s been cheating on you this whole time!” Raven hissed suddenly getting angry herself. It took Clarke a few moments to process things between Finn, Lexa and Costia. Standing there completely paralyzed, Clarke glanced up at Lexa and then at Finn.

“Is this true Finn? Were you sleeping with Costia before we got together?” Clarke asked calmly, feeling the tension rise inside her.

“What? No! Of course not! I’ve been nothing but loyal to you Clarke! Don’t listen to what she has to say! It’s a lie! I don’t even know her!” Finn exclaimed getting defensive as he held his hands up in the air to surrender.

“Really? Then why was it that when I decide to come surprise my girlfriend at the bar, you 2 were grinding on each other? And when I finally walk over thinking it had to be a misunderstanding, you lean in to kiss her am I not correct? When I asked you what was going on, you told me you were dancing with your ‘girlfriend’ and told ME to back off?” Lexa smoldered dangerously as she shot an icy glare at Costia, who just stood there silently crying.

“No, I…” Finn trailed off before Clarke walked over, punching him square in the jaw as he fell over with a loud groan.

“You know what Finn? I thought you were different. I thought that out of everyone, you wouldn’t be just some guy who wanted to get in my pants. But the fact you managed to fuck up our relationship and someone else’s behind my back? Well I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree then doesn’t it?” Clarke smiled venomously to herself, knowing that Finn’s father was also a cheater.

And at that, Clarke turned to leave before giving Lexa a small smile as if to apologize, before Raven and Octavia took her back to Clarke’s dorm. On their way back, Clarke said nothing. She felt nothing other then the numbness creeping up on her. Clarke knew deep down that there was something off with Finn, but she decided to give him a chance anyways. And now here she was, heart broken after 6 months of being together. Octavia and Raven said nothing but laid there silently with Clarke, trying to calm her down. Around 11pm, they got up to leave since they had classes to be at in the morning. After seeing her friends off, Clarke sank down into her bed and buried her face into her pillow. Hours had passed and Clarke still couldn’t sleep, she had finished crying but her mind was too restless for her to calm down. Hearing the door click open, Clarke looked over to see a very drunk and tired Lexa enter their dorm room. They exchanged a small glance before Lexa fell onto her bed and sighed deeply.

“Can’t sleep?” Lexa asked quietly as she started rubbing her eyes.

“No….not really, and you? How are you feeling?” Clarke whispered as she stared up at the ceiling blankly.

“Like crap.” Was all Lexa said as she hugged her body pillow. Clarke seemed to understand, hell they were both cheated on by their exes. Who wouldn’t feel like crap? As another hour passed, the 2 girls slowly began to drift off.

**** 1 month later ****

As the cool winter air began to blow in, Clarke quickly hurried across campus and back towards her dorm room. Things were okay for now, Clarke managed to distract herself enough to forget about the whole Finn and Costia situation that happened awhile ago. Heading towards the corridor, Clarke paused seeing a small sign hanging from the door handle. _‘Great’_ Clarke mumbled but put the key in anyways, knocking twice as she slowly pushed the door open. The weeks that had passed by since the breakup, Clarke found herself staying with Octavia and Raven for a period of time. By this point, Clarke realized how much of a womanizer Lexa was and how she was taking out all her pent up anger and frustrations on a series of different one night-stands. Clarke didn't mind of course, everyone has a different way of coping and Clarke was definitely not Lexa’s mother. As long as she was being safe and keeping it under the radar when Clarke was around,and of course not going anywhere near her side of the room, she was alright. Entering her room, Clarke walked over throwing her bag down on the bed as she tried not to make direct eye contact with the 2 naked woman 5ft away from her.

“Don’t worry! I’m not staying, I just need to get a few things and i’ll be gone!” Clarke explained as she grabbed her other notebooks and laptop charger, along with a few extra clothes.

“Mhmm, you sure you don’t wanna join us?” Lexa asked rather bluntly with a smirk on her lips,making the other girl laugh.

“Hah. See other than you and your little flings, I have a life. And that life means going to class, studying and going to work. Doing something productive and healthy.” Clarke nodded firmly as she took her uniform into her bag for work.

“Hmm sounds boring.I am doing something productive and very healthy, physical education is healthy. You’re in biology right? Besides it’s good to be familiar with the human anatomy” Lexa shrugged sitting up as she held the blanket over her chest. Listening to Lexa, Clarke smiled and shook her head as she turned to face them.

“Yes it is important I agree, but I meant something like going to class for one, hitting the gym, eating right and not sulking around like a child. This isn’t high school, you can’t just skip class and expect to pass” Clarke scolded lightly as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

“True, but I could always just pay them off so I can pass?” Lexa asked feigning innocence as she looked up at the attractive blonde med student in front of her.

“Yeah sure you can, but unlike you mr.Richie Rich we actually have to work for a living and to work towards finishing school. Forever” Clarke nodded once before heading to the door once more.

“Hmm. I like my way better” Lexa nodded with a smug smile on her face as the blonde shut the door.

As those weeks had passed, Clarke got to learn more about Lexa and who she was. After their incident with Finn and Costia, they decided to bond over smaller things like what their life is like, what they’re taking in college and why they are the way they are. Alexandria Woods was the athlete in highschool, getting scholarships from multiple colleges across the country. Not that she would need them anyways, her family was famous for owning multiple company firms so her and her sister had no problems with tuition costs.Whereas Clarke, an only child was the art student back in highschool. After her dad Jake died, she pushed her art dreams aside and decided to pursue a long lasting career as a nurse. Her mother was a doctor so she knew a few tips and tricks here and there. They didn’t talk much about their personal lives, seeing it was still kind of awkward with their exes being together, but they were friends in short. When the day ended, Clarke made her way back to the dorm room as she waited for Raven and Octavia to come pick her up. It was Clarke’s birthday, and her party would be held tonight at the Grounders pub downtown. Needless to say, Clarke was tired after a long day of lectures and decided to take a hot shower instead. Hearing the door shut outside the bathroom,Clarke knew Lexa had just gotten back from a long day of practice. Turning the tap off, Clarke got out and wrapped a towel around her as she made her way to grab her clothes off the bed.

“Hey, how was your day?” Clarke asked casually as she picked up the dress and her makeup bag from her desk.

“Long, tiring,and you? The same?” Lexa sighed clearly exhausted as she laid back on her bed.

“Tell me something I don’t know” Clarke smiled as she made her way into the bathroom again. At that, Lexa rolled over noticing the dress in Clarke’s hands and the heels by the door.

“Going somewhere I assume?” Lexa asked with an eyebrow raised , catching Clarke’s reflection in the mirror when the towel dropped, revealing a lacy set of a black strapless bra and panties that immediately caught Lexa’s interest.

“Yeah, Raven and Octavia decided it would be fun to take me out for my birthday, and I decided to just go along instead of them kidnapping me for the night” Clarke scowled slightly as she began brushing her long blonde hair and began styling it. (just think of Clarke’s season 3 hair and how she pinned it back).

“Your birthday? How old are you?” Lexa asked slightly surprised as she sat up hugging her pillow.

“21, believe it or not. Honestly it still feels like i’m 16 or something” Clarke smiled shaking her head to herself, as she leaned over to begin working on her eye makeup. Lexa always knew to herself that Clarke was attractive, but she left it at that since she was with Costia at the time. But she’d be lying to herself if she said that Clarke didn’t have a hot body, especially with that lacy lingerie set she was wearing. Blondes have always been Lexa’s weakness.

“No I believe you, I turn 23 in June and I feel like an old man sometimes” Lexa chuckled to herself as she stretched her neck out slightly. At that comment, Clarke laughed and it had to have been Lexa’s favorite sound in the world.

Reaching for the dress that hung up by the door, Clarke slowly got dressed and made her way over towards the full body mirror to examine herself. Raven picked out the dress and shoes, while Clarke bought herself a pair of comfy flats she could change into later that night.

“Can you help me zip up?” Clarke asked calmly as she began finger combing her straight blonde hair out of the way so she could access the zipper.

“Yeah no problem.” Lexa whispered as her breath nearly hitched, as she got up to help Clarke zip the back of her dress up. Lexa couldn’t believe the sight in front of her, Clarke was absolutely gorgeous with the mysterious smoky cat eye, and the strapless black mini dress that complimented her curves nicely. Lexa couldn’t help but feel a sudden heat between her legs as she finished zipping the dress up.

“There” was all Lexa could say as she stepped back, fully checking Clarke out.

“Thanks, you know if you’re not doing anything later you should drop by! It will be fun, there will be lots of dancing, hot girls and drinks! Your favorite combination!” Clarke grinned as she nudged Lexa’s shoulder teasingly.

“Aha! Very funny Clarke, i’d be flattered to go. Where is it being held anyways?” Lexa asked casually as she stuck her hands into the pockets of her sweatpants. Catching Lexa’s gaze, Clarke couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter a little. Lexa was intimidatingly beautiful and dapper all at the same time. Just looking into Lexa’s green eyes, made Clarke go weak in the knees. But Clarke knew better, they both had just gotten out of a bad relationship. It would simply be too soon.

“The party is going to be at this new place, the Grounders downtown. It’s a new club that just opened” Clarke responded coolly as she put on a simple necklace and slipped into her shoes to complete the look. Lexa swallowed and shook her head before continuing.

“Yeah no, I know that place. My sister is the one who owns the club and told me about it’s grand opening last week.” Lexa nodded a few times and cleared her throat awkwardly. Clarke was beautiful, and for some reason she always left Lexa speechless. She didn’t know why, she was never like this. Especially not when she first had met Costia.

“Your sister is Anya Pine?” Clarke asked surprised as she sat back on her bed, to look up at Lexa.

“Yeah,our mom re-married why we have different last names..” Lexa mumbled awkwardly and scratched the back of her neck.

“Oh, well that’s so cool! I’ve seen pictures from O and Lincoln and it looks really nice!” Clarke smiled up at Lexa genuinely, before hearing a knock on the door.

“CLARKE GRIFFIN. YOU BETTER BE SHOWERED AND READY TO GO BEFORE I CHLOROFORM YOU AND DRAG YOU INTO THE BACK OF MY MINI-VAN.” Raven shouted as she started banging on the door. Hearing her 2 best friends outside, Clarke shot Lexa an apologetic smile before opening it.

“Since when do you have a mini-van Ray?? That definitely did not sound creepy at all, what do you have next? Candy to lure the kids in?” Octavia gave Raven a funny look, in which Clarke just laughed hugging her friends.

“Hey I could have one O! And candy never works! Maybe for you, but to get kids to come into your van these days, you need free wifi to lure the suckers in!” Raven stated as a matter-of-factly before smiling widely at Clarke.

“I don’t know want to know how you know that, but hello to you too!” Clarke exclaimed highly amused and laughed when Octavia rolled her eyes.

“Happy birthday Clarke! Now let’s go, the others are waiting for you. Hi Lexa, are you coming too?” Octavia asked as she began to bat her eyelashes. Earning a slap on the shoulder from Clarke, Clarke flashed another awkward and apologetic smile as she began to push her friends out.

“Yeah, sexy Lex! Are you coming to help us celebrate Clarke’s birthday?? You know, underneath all doctor-nurse crap, Clake is quite the partier! Back in highschool we called her Party Girl Griff!” Raven giggled uncontrollably at how red Clarke suddenly went. Lexa only laughed and shook her head as she held the door.

“Hmm...maybe, not right now. I need to get showered and ready first before I go anywhere, been at practice all afternoon.” Lexa smiled calmly and watched the 3 friends bicker at each other.

“Okay well, you know where to find us! If you don’t come, you can be sure that i’ll pick you up in my mini-van and-OW CLARKE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!” Raven shouted shocked as Clarke threw her hand over Raven’s mouth, accidentally punching her in the process.

“Don’t mind her! She talks too much, now you have my number if you do decide to come down, BYE!” Clarke exclaimed as she shouted the ‘bye’ part while her and Octavia dragged Raven off campus.

Arriving at the club, Clarke couldn’t help but admire the neon lights that shone out on the street. Walking over to the club entrance, Clarke flashed her ID to prove that she was indeed the birthday girl having the party here at the Grounders nightclub. With an approving nod from the bouncer, the 3 best friends made their way inside.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLARKE!” was all Clarke heard when all of her friends from highschool made their way over to hug her. A huge smile spread across Clarke’s face as she greeted her friends.

“Thank you guys!! I missed you all so much!” Clarke grinned from ear to ear as she hugged all of them.

“Where’s Finn? I thought he’d be here-OW! RAY WHAT THE HELL!” Murphy groaned slightly when Raven punched his arm. At that, Clarke shrugged as she looked at them

“We broke up.” Was all she needed to say before she felt herself being dragged over to the bar. Looking up at Lincoln, Clarke smiled as she hugged him.

“Happy birthday Clarke!” Lincoln said with a warm smile as he wound his hands around Octavia.

“Thank you! Wow, this place is incredible” Clarke nodded as she looked over at the bartender. “You must be Anya!” Clarke smiled politely as she shook Anya’s hand who gave her a firm nod.

“I am, so you’re Lincoln and Octavia’s friend i’ve been hearing them talk so much about” Anya commented with a small smile on her lips. “Well it’s nice to meet you and I hope you have a great night! Free drinks for the birthday girl!” Anya smiled again as she began pouring the shots.

A few shots later, (4 to be exact, all different thanks to Raven and Octavia’s shot contest) Clarke was buzzed to say the least. She had changed out of her heels and into the flats she had brought, which was a lot more comfortable to dance in.The music was thumping in Clarke’s ribcage and small beads of sweat were just barely visible as Clarke danced the night away with her friends. With everyone grinning around her, bouncing to the same beat, Clarke was able to forget herself, forget about Finn. It was like she was in a ritualistic trance dancing, as her eyes rolled up in ecstasy, lids shut, and she began to sing along to the song. It had been nearly 3 hours since they had arrived and the night was only just getting started. Lexa had just arrived, surprised to see the uproar of the crowd and a drunk Octavia with Lincoln making out in the corner. A smile came to Lexa’s lips when she noticed Clarke and Raven having what looked to be a mini dance off, as the song Joywave Destruction played off in the background. Of course Lexa didn’t notice how long she was staring until Anya came up behind and hugged her. Jumping suddenly Lexa was about to punch whoever touched her but relaxed to see it was only her sister.

“Jesus, Anya! Way to give me a heads up!” Lexa pouted slightly but smiled returning the hug nonetheless.

“You see I would have, but you seemed to be distracted by a certain blonde over there” Anya smirked as she nudged her younger sister in a playful manner.

“Haha, very funny Anya. No I was not distracted, I was simply looking around at this….oddly,cool space themed club of yours! Besides we’re just friends.” Lexa explained cockily before looking over at Lincoln when he walked over.

“There she is! How’s my little Heda doing hmm?” Lincoln beamed as he pulled his cousin into a huge bear hug that lifted Lexa off her feet slightly. Rolling her eyes at the nickname, Lexa smiled hugging him back.

“Lincoln, I see nothing has changed” she smiled as they all took their seat at the bar, while Anya fixed them a drink.

“I could say the same about you, except you have hearteyes written all over your face” Lincoln shrugged casually as he watched Octavia dance with Clarke and Raven.

“I….have no idea what you’re talking about” Lexa nodded firmly, keeping a stoic expression. At that, Anya laughed and shook her head as she handed them glasses of whisky. Before anyone could say anything, the sound of Clarke’s giggles filled the club when the 3 sibling looked over to see Clarke on stage as the DJ set up the karaoke. _‘Clarke looked too cute_ ’ Lexa thought to herself as she raised an eyebrow at the delinquents nearby.

“Ray, I am NOT singing that! If you want to hear it sung so badly, you come up here and do it!” Clarke slurred slightly but beamed a smile down at her friend. Getting off the stage, Clarke made her way over to the bar for a break when she heard Raven clear her throat.

“Uh-oh, you guys might want to get your earplugs out! It’s gonna be looooooud!” Clarke giggled for a moment before stopping to meet Lexa’s green eyes. “Leksaa, you made it!” Clarke smiled as she slurred Lexa’s name when Raven started rapping in the background.

“I did, I couldn’t pass up a free drink and a show” Lexa nodded being seriously sarcastic as she watched Raven do a weird little dance on stage.

“Well drinks are on me tonight, hottie” Clarke mumbled still buzzed as she asked Anya for another shot and smiled up at Lexa, not realizing what she had just said. Lexa was hot in that white button up top with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows,hair in a high bun, and the denim jeans that really complimented Lexa’s ass.

“Good to know and thank you?” Lexa raised a brow surprised but smiled back. “Clarke, how many drinks did you have?” Lexa asked as she put her glass down.

“Hmm….like 3 or 4 maybe?” Clarke stated with her eyebrows raised as she looked over at Anya for confirmation.

“Hah! Try you’re 6th! No more shots for you, here have this” Anya raised an eyebrow as she gave Clarke a glass of iced water and advil.

“You’ll thank me in the morning” Anya nodded before giving Lexa a look with a silent ‘go dance with her’.

“Clarke! Clarke come on! It’s your turn!” Octavia grinned as she ran over to get her friend. Clarke just groaned as she finished her water, following behind.

As Lexa watched her roommate getting dragged away by her friends, she raised an eyebrow slightly amused. Lexa was always used to seeing the calm and quiet girl who would rather spend her nights studying and getting to class on time. She never saw her drunk, at least until now. It was….cute and kind of hot to say the least. Leaning against the counter, Lexa raised an eyebrow hearing a familiar but really old song play throughout the club. Watching Clarke, Lexa’s breath hitched when she saw Clarke taking her position on stage as Katy Perry’s “I kissed a girl” started playing in the background. Sure, Clarke was hot. But a DRUNK Clarke on stage doing karaoke? She just oozed sexuality, and Lexa suddenly felt her mouth go dry. When the song started, the crowd seemed to pick up and cheer as Clarke put on a little show by swaying her hips to the beat as she sang (or tried too at least, she was drunk but Lexa still found it adorable and sexy the way she sang to the song). There was something about Clarke on stage singing, that just made Lexa’s knees weak. As the song ended, Lexa smiled and started clapping her hands when Clarke stood there laughing and bowed. As Jasper, the DJ everyone was raving about came onto the stage, got everyone to sing Happy Birthday to Clarke as happy hour arrived. After all the cheering died down, Clarke got off stage and made her way back over to the bar for another drink. (At least that’s what she told everyone, she secretly couldn’t keep her eyes off of Lexa)

“Heeey!” Clarke smiled again as walked over to Lexa.

“Hey yourself, quite the show you put on” Lexa couldn’t help but grin, finding Clarke adorable.

“Thank you! That song was for you by the way!” Clarke nodded sarcastically and began to giggle before taking another drink of her water.

“Oh well,i’m flattered.” Lexa returned the smile as she eyed Clarke up and down. The dress complimented Clarke’s cleavage so much, it made Lexa’s mouth water.

“So you wanna dance?” Clarke asked casually as she raised a brow checking Lexa out.Lexa shook her head and smiled.

“If you’re up for it then lead the way birthday girl” she smiled putting her glass down and let Clarke lead her way onto the dance floor. Hearing Jasper announce that he was going to play a few flashback tracks of different genres, Clarke smiled up excitedly at Lexa.

“The best there is! Everyone loves random flashback songs!” Clarke nodded and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck.

Biting her lip slightly surprised, Lexa gently placed her hands on Clarke’s waist as the music started playing. The song itself was provocative enough, but with Clarke in her arms? Lexa wondered if she could control herself any longer. So instead of overthinking her actions, she let Clarke lead as they began to grind and feel each other up as they let the music guide them. Clarke was ecstatic to say the least, she always wondered what it would be like to touch Lexa but dance with her? Like this? It was Clarke’s dream (and she had a few dreams she’d never care to admit) Getting lost in the music, both Clarke and Lexa’s heart were in sync with each other as Lexa slowly inched her face towards Clarke’s and began to gently nip at her neck. Lexa was hesitant but hearing the soft groan in Clarke’s voice,Lexa knew she was enjoying it. Feeling her ego slightly boosted, Lexa’s hands slowly started moving down to grope Clarke’s ass as she started trailing soft kisses down Clarke’s neck, claiming her as they danced on the dance floor. Clarke gasped and moaned as she pulled Lexa closer, enjoying the sensation Lexa was giving on her neck (and between her legs). Ironically enough the song playing in the background was exactly how Clarke was feeling. She wondered if Lexa felt it too.

_On my waist, through my hair._

_Think about it when you touch me there,_

_Close my eyes, here you are All alone,dancing in the dark_

_Tell me baby, if it’s wrong?_

_To let my hands, do what they want?_

_Late at night, I pretend we are…_

When the song ended, Clarke was absolutely breathless and helplessly horny. Lexa pulled Clarke in closer as their bodies collided together and Clarke let out a breathy moan, when Lexa’s hand moved up to cup Clarke’s breast. Pulling away momentarily, Clarke looked up at Lexa’s eyes hooded with lust, as she pulled her in for a mind blowing kiss. Both girls moaned as they explored each other’s mouth and Lexa found herself being pinned up against the wall of the club as Clarke started attacking her neck with kisses. Biting her lip, Lexa moaned reaching down to pick Clarke up in her arms as she switched their positions, this time Clarke being pinned up against the wall. Biting down on Lexa’s lower lip, Clarke moaned wrapping her legs around Lexa’s waist and extended her neck out slightly for Lexa to assault. Clarke’s heart was pounding and she knew that she wanted more of this woman in front of her. Feeling Lexa’s hand trail up to reach for the zipper on Clarke’s dress, Clarke stopped her and pulled away for a moment to catch her breath as she rested her forehead against Lexa’s.

“Too much?” Lexa gasped softly as she watched Clarke’s lips and looked up into the blue eyes she’s always admired.

“Yeah maybe, at least right now. Do you wanna head back to our dorm?” Clarke asked breathlessly as she smiled trying to be casual as possible. Lexa smirked and shook her head before putting Clarke down gently.

“I’d love too, come on we should say bye to everyone” Lexa smiled politely as she held Clarke’s hand in hers. After hugging everyone goodbye,Clarke gave them a small thank you and smiled again when Lexa put her coat over Clarke’s shoulders. 

The drive back to campus was short, but the tension in the car could cut through glass. By this point Clarke was shamefully wet between her legs and her nerves started to get the best of her. Clarke had never actually been with a woman before, and Lexa seemed to have a lot of experience. Sure there were kisses stolen here and there but never anything more.Biting her lip as she looked out the window, Clarke smiled when Lexa got out to open the car door for her.

“Such a gentlewoman” Clarke complimented with a smile as she immediately wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck. The brunette smiled.

“Well it is your birthday after all” Lexa smirked and Clarke blushed when Lexa leaned in for a kiss. 

There was something about Lexa and the way she smirked that made Clarke weak in the knees. Everything about Lexa made her weak in the knees, Lexa just oozed sexuality and Clarke couldn’t help but be drawn to her. Lexa was indeed a lady killer. Heading back to their dorm room, Clarke couldn’t help but bite her lip again. It was a habit she did when was nervous, and Lexa made her nervous. She just didn’t care to admit it for all those months. Walking in, Lexa shut the door and threw the keys down as Clarke took her jacket off and kicked her flats to the side. Turning around surprised, Clarke giggled automatically wrapping her legs around Lexa as she kissed her. Nipping at Lexa’s lip, Clarke drew out a moan from the brunette as she pulled Lexa down on top of her. Things got heated fast and Clarke gasped when she was forced to lay on her stomach. Her heart was beating rapidly as Lexa took her time to kiss Clarke’s neck, while she trailed her hands down her body before slowly unzipping the dress. Struggling to get her breathing under control, Clarke sat up lifting her waist up off the bed so Lexa would pull the dress off her. Lexa couldn’t help but feast her eyes upon Clarke’s body but most importantly her cleavage. Without wasting anytime, Lexa began kissing Clarke’s chest and started kissing the outer side of Clarke’s lacy bra. Gasping, Clarke moaned at Lexa’s touch and started tugging down at Lexa’s jeans

“These need to come off, it’s only fair” Clarke murmured catching her breath as she looked up at the beautiful woman on top of her.

“As you wish, love” Lexa smiled softly before kissing Clarke once and sat up above her, as she took her time to slowly unbutton her blouse. Biting her lip once more, Clarke reached her hands up impatiently and quickly tossed the top to the side before attacking Lexa’s chest with heated kisses. Hearing Lexa moan, was music to Clarke’s ears and she didn’t want it to end. Looking up at Lexa hungrily, Clarke made work to unbutton and pull off Lexa’s denim jeans and moaned at the sight of her. Raven was right, Lexa did have tight abs. And the Calvins Lexa was wearing? Clarke was afraid she’d come undone by just staring at her. As Lexa started trailing soft kisses on Clarke’s body, she moved her hands up to undo Clarke’s bra in which she looked down at her to make sure it was okay. Lexa didn’t want to ruin this or make Clarke feel forced into doing anything she wouldn’t mark. Receiving a small nod, Lexa carefully unclipped Clarke’s bra and threw it aside before sitting up to admire her.

“Beautiful” Lexa mumbled before kissing down her neck once more, and gently squeezed one of Clarke’s breasts.

“Mhmm I could say the same about you, stud” Clarke smirked at the nickname she had given Lexa. It only seemed fitting given her womanizer status and the couple of one night stands Clarke had seen the mornings after. Raising an eyebrow, Lexa gave Clarke an amused look.

“Excuse me? Did you just call me a stud?” Lexa chuckled as she held herself up above Clarke.

“Yeah, you have a problem with it? I mean after coming back to see a different girl in bed with you, you kind of earned the reputation as a stud.” Clarke explained as she trailed her fingers along Lexa’s abs.

“Clarke, I just want you to know that you could never just be a ‘fling’, I like you Clarke a lot. I’ve liked you since the day we met.” Lexa admitted softly as she began to stroke Clarke’s cheek. “....and a little more from that day on. Even with everything that happened with Finn and Costia…...you were there. Despite everything that happened, you managed to put on a strong front and smile. That’s when I knew you weren’t like anyone else..” Lexa trailed off shyly as she rested herself beside Clarke. A small smile formed on Clarke’s face as she gently turned Lexa’s face towards hers.

“I know that, and I know that it was harder for you. For both of us, and I knew that if I could just be a silent supporter or a….ridiculous roommate who kept throwing those doctor puns at you, that we both know you love so much, you’d come around” Clarke whispered contently with a smile. Listening to Clarke, Lexa laughed and nodded.

“Yeah those puns and pickup lines are not going to work, trust me” Lexa beamed, feeling truly happy for once. Humming in response, Clarke leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Lexa’s lips before rolling herself on top of her.

“Well they worked on you didn’t they? You know my doctor told me I was lacking vitamin U” Clarke nodded trying to be serious but grinned widely as Lexa raised her eyebrows and flipped them over so she was on top again.

“Hmm. True, and who am I to disobey the doctors orders?” Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke more, deepening the kiss as she slowly moved her hands down to Clarke’s underwear. Hearing Clarke’s breath hitch, Lexa stopped to look down at the beautiful blonde beneath her

“May I?” Lexa whispered shyly as her hands lingered over the undergarments. Clarke simply nodded and Lexa slowly pulled her underwear off, making sure she didn’t accidentally hurt her. Once they were off, Lexa took a moment to soak in everything that was Clarke Griffin. She truly was a work of art and Lexa knew she wanted to love every inch of her as she could for the years to come.”Beautiful” Lexa murmured as she started kissing Clarke’s stomach all while watching the expressions Clarke was making. As Lexa moved down further, Clarke moaned a little louder this time before reaching over to stop Lexa. At that, Lexa immediately retreated and came up to kiss Clarke on the lips before staring down at her lovingly.

“Sorry it’s just….I never…..I mean yeah i’ve kissed and been kissed by girls but I never actually got to be with them…..that way..” Clarke trailed off feeling slightly embarrassed but shifted her gaze back up at the green eyes above her. “I just don’t want to disappoint you.” Clarke mumbled staring at Lexa’s lips, before Lexa smiled and kissed her again.

“It’s okay Clarke, i’ll take care of you. Just….don’t feel the need to rush because of me or feel like you need to do something you don’t find yourself comfortable with. I want this to be a lovely and consensual moment for you okay? If you don’t like what i’m doing or you find it’s too much….tell me and i’ll stop” Lexa whispered,giving Clarke an honest answer before smiling again when Clarke did.

Nodding again, Clarke relaxed and let Lexa lead this time. She trusted Lexa, and she knew that Lexa trusted her as well. Lexa wouldn’t intentionally hurt her, so Clarke knew she was in good hands. Biting her lip momentarily, she watched as Lexa slowly descended down her body leaving trails of soft kisses as she made her way to her hips. Clarke gasped at the sensation Lexa was giving her and moaned softly enjoying Lexa’s gentle kisses. Lexa had no problem with girls and sleeping with them. But that’s only because it would be a no strings attached, a one night stand. But this was Clarke, and if Lexa was being honest she was nervous. She didn’t want to hurt Clarke, she cared about her too much to let herself be that reckless.With every soft kiss Lexa gave, she cherished every inch of Clarke’s body. If Lexa was being completely honest with herself, aside from the one night stands, she was a huge romantic at heart. She wanted to settle down with someone and perhaps even start a family. And Lexa saw potential in Clarke and knew how loving Clarke can be, first hand. Shifting her eyes up at Clarke, Lexa gently spread her legs apart giving Clarke time to tell her to stop if she was uncomfortable. After a few small kisses, Clarke didn’t seem to protest and so Lexa carefully kissed her way up Clarke’s thigh and sighed contently feeling Clarke’s hand grip in her hair. Looking back at Clarke again for reassurance, Clarke nodded before leaning her head back in bliss. Shifting her position slightly, Lexa gazed up at Clarke before giving her center a small swipe of her tongue. Clarke moaned deliciously before staring down at Lexa between her legs. After a few moments of hesitation, Lexa moaned softly as she savoured Clarke’s wetness and slowly began to push her tongue inside Clarke’s walls. Clarke was already worked up from the club but being here with Lexa? Clarke thought it was a blissful dream. Feeling Lexa slowly pick up her pace, Clarke gasped and moaned even louder as she enjoyed everything Lexa was giving her. Lexa was obsessed with giving Clarke such pleasure, and she knew right then and there that she’d never get tired of tasting Clarke. It was like raspberries and cream, and Lexa was hopelessly addicted. Hearing Clarke’s moans encouraged Lexa to pick up her pace, all while not hurting her. Pushing her skilled tongue in deeper, Clarke’s hips jerked up and Lexa smiled slightly before continuing in deeper. Clarke was a moaning mess, and the sensations Lexa was giving her had hit Clarke like a tidal wave of of pure ecstasy. In her euphoric state, Clarke didn’t think it would get any better until Lexa pushed her finger inside her. Gasping surprised, Clarke moaned loudly and started jerking her hips up for more contact. Hearing Clarke’s moans of bliss, Lexa smirked and held her legs firmly in place as she continued her tongue’s assault on Clarke’s clit. Feeling her walls tighten around her, Lexa knew Clarke was close and decided to push in a second finger to heighten the experience. Curling her long,skilled fingers deep inside Clarke, the blonde let out a whimper before screaming Lexa’s name as her orgasm hit her. Slowing down slightly, Lexa gave Clarke small kitten licks to help Clarke wind down from being overly stimulated. After a few more swipes of her tongue, Lexa gently pulled her fingers out and crawled up to the beautiful blonde with a smile.

“Did I hurt you..?” Lexa whispered nervously and stared down at Clarke lovingly. As Clarke managed to catch her breath, she shook her head returning the smile.

“No, no it was perfect. You’re perfect” Clarke responded as if it were the simplest thing in the world, and it was.Lexa was everything to Clarke,and it scared her how hard she was falling for her. Before Lexa could say anything, Clarke reached over for Lexa’s hand and sucked on the 2 fingers as she tasted herself.

“Hmm. Now it’s your turn” Clarke smiled rolling on top of Lexa, who was rendered speechless once again.

“...Clarke you don’t have too..” Lexa whispered softly, stroking Clarke’s cheek gently and kisses her hand.

“No, I want too. I want to love you Lexa” Clarke confessed softly as she rested her forehead against Lexa’s. Lexa only hummed in response, but was still mindful of Clarke’s boundaries. She didn’t want her to feel forced or uncomfortable.

“...if you’re sure...Clarke” Lexa responded gently as she smiled up at Clarke. Smiling again, Clarke leaned down to kiss Lexa before moving her hands down to Lexa’s sports bra.

“Is this okay..?” Clarke whispered unsure and looked down at the green eyes she loved so much. Lexa smiled and nodded her head softly. Lifting her hands slowly under Lexa’s bra, Clarke gently pulled her sports bra off and admired how beautiful Lexa was. Without hesitating,Clarke took one of Lexa’s nipples in her mouth and gently began to suck them.

Hearing Lexa gasp, she moaned pulling Clarke closer to deepen the kiss and gasped again when Clarke moved down to the other breast. Leaning her head back, Lexa sighed in pleasure letting Clarke do what she wanted with her. Everything was perfect, Lexa thought to herself. She didn’t know how much Clarke would affect her, but Lexa was sure for one thing. She’d die for this woman if it ever came down to it. Feeling completely blissful, Lexa moaned feeling Clarke’s lingering hands over her boy shorts. Catching Clarke’s gaze, Lexa nodded for her to take them off and leaned her head back again. It felt like her whole body was on fire, and Lexa would happily burn there if it meant Clarke was the only one to touch her. Sure she had few intimate moments like this with Costia, but Lexa loved Clarke. It felt like her first time with Clarke, and Lexa loved every minute of it. Gasping slightly, Lexa opened her eyes up at Clarke when she gave her a long swipe. Feeling her heart rate pickup, Lexa nodded at Clarke again to let her know this was okay, and Clarke moaned pushing her tongue inside Lexa. Moaning loudly, Lexa let out a loud gasp and threw her head back again when Clarke ate her out hungrily, yet gently. Clarke was addicted, and Lexa tasted wonderful. Clarke wasn’t going to lie, ever since seeing Lexa earlier in that shirt and those jeans, she’s been more thirsty than she’s ever been in her life. And watching Lexa’s every emotion, was turning Clarke on majorly. Quickening her pace, Clarke moaned sucking up everything Lexa had to offer and pushed her tongue in deeper. Lexa moaned loudly as she gripped onto Clarke’s head and threw her head back euphorically. Lexa’s heart was beating erratically and Clarke pushing her way in deeper and picking up the pace wasn’t helping. Feeling Lexa’s walls tighten around her, Clarke quickly stopped to look up at Lexa before boldly pushing 3 fingers inside her. Lexa was about to protest until she gasped and moaned louder than before, and threw her head back about to scream as Clarke started pumping into her harder and faster. Shaking her head rapidly, Lexa moaned Clarke’s name as she raised her hips up for more contact and gasped feeling her walls tightening again. In a matter of moments, Clarke had Lexa into a moaning,needy mess. Clarke was absolutely hooked into pleasing Lexa. Feeling Lexa’s walls loosen slightly, she slowed her pace down slightly and pressed her tongue up, to take in Lexa’s orgasm in her mouth. Lexa jerked up slightly before coming down from her wonderful high. Feeling Clarke gently pull out of her, Lexa groaned in pleasure before pulling Clarke into her arms protectively.

“You….are something Clarke” Lexa gasped as she tried to steady her breathing before smiling like a lovesick idiot at Clarke.

“What? I couldn’t help it, I thought about it, tried it and realized you loved it!” Clarke exclaimed innocently as she smiled down at the glowing brunette below her.

“Mhmm…….I love anything that’s you, it’s true” Lexa nodded before pecking Clarke on her lips.

“So…..does this mean you’ll go out with me sometime? Or do I have to keep giving you more doctor puns?” Clarke raised an eyebrow playfully as she rolled off Lexa to lay beside her. Chuckling slightly, Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke to cuddle her and sighed contently.

“I’d be honoured to go out with you Clarke and no, please no more doctor puns and pickup lines” Lexa pouted playfully before kissing Clarke’s cheek with a blissful smile.

“Oh come on you love them!” Clarke protested and smiled kissing Lexa’s nose. Scrunching her face up slightly, Lexa rested her head up between the crook of Clarke’s neck and kissed her jaw.

“Happy Birthday Clarke.”


	2. Dark In My Imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a small (crappy) follow-up chapter from chapter 1's Dancing In The Dark. Again nothing was planned, only listening to music inspired me to write this lmao. I don't think i'll add anything more, since i'm writing something else for #Clexa. Anyways have some protective Lexa and bathroom smut! Ciao o/
> 
> **song is by "Of Verona;Dark In my Imagination"**

**** 6 months later ****

 

As the months went by, things were going great. Work wasn’t as much of a hassle, assignments were going smoothly (so far) and of course, Lexa was at Clarke’s side. What else could a girl ask for? She loved everything about Lexa, and Lexa loved her just as much. Of course things could of been better (like passing finals and getting a headstart on their summer plans), but Clarke wouldn’t of had it any other way. Sure there were some moments that Clarke wasn’t so happy about (like getting jealous at every girl who came up to Lexa), but she was working on it. And Lexa was always there to remind her that Clarke was the best thing to have happened to her. It was true, Lexa Woods was a huge romantic at heart. And Clarke was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with her.They haven’t heard much from Finn or Costia, but things could always change. And frankly they had hoped to hear nothing from either of them. They despised cheaters. Aside from that, not much has changed in their lives other than Raven’s huge crush on Anya Pine. Of course, Clarke and Octavia made a habit of teasing her everytime they went out to the bar for a girls night out. Lexa, of course shrugged and tried to avoid any questions that were directed to her about her ‘hot’ sister. But Clarke had to agree, the Pine-Woods siblings were hot. So hot that ‘it should be illegal’ as Raven would put it.Lost in her thoughts, Clarke jumped slightly startled when Raven threw a towel at her.

“Okay lovergirl, time to get your head out of the clouds and help me clean up! We have a full house! The sooner we get this done, the sooner you get to go home and jump Lexa’s bones!” Raven smirked sarcastically as she took took the last tray of dishes into the kitchen. Groaning slightly, Clarke sighed and made her way over to help.

“Relationships are not always about sex you know, we actually do things together! Like going out and studying together! You know? Mundane things” Clarke grumbled as she helped load in the dishwasher. 

“Mhmm, last time you guys were ‘studying’, I walked over to put a book away and all I see was a small row of books being knocked over and you moaning Lexa’s name like it was some holy mantra!” Raven smirked rather cockily before tossing the towel to the side. 

“Oh my god Ray! Shut up! That was…that was….like, once okay?? And besides! You’d be doing exactly what I was doing if it were you and Anya!” Clarke exclaimed defensively,ss the 2 made their way out to take some last minute orders before finishing their shifts.

“Uhh yeah we would! But it would be a LOT louder then that, people always told me i’m excellent with my fingers” Raven grinned with a wink, before Clarke made a small face in disgust.

“Okay, too much information! Besides we both know just how charming you can be, maybe next time you can pick her up with your minivan and take her out for a romantic dinner in the back alley way of an old bar!” Clarke smirked being seriously sarcastic and laughed when Raven punched her arm.

“Hey,fuck you Griff! Anya would love me and my minivan, it shows real character you know? I’d totally date me!” Raven exclaimed as the 2 headed towards the back. Shaking her head, Clarke smiled as she slowly got changed into her regular clothes.

“I’m just saying! You should watch what you say around her! Both her and Lexa are black belts in MMA and god knows what else.Besides we don’t want you getting a black eye or whatever, just because you can’t keep that dirty sailor’s mouth of your shut!” Clarke raised her hands up defensively with a grin, before bumping into a few customers. “Oh sorry, I didn’t see…..you there.” Clarke mumbled trailing off as green met blue. “Lexa? What are you guys doing here?” Clarke asked slightly shocked ,as she raised her eyebrows surprised to see her girlfriend standing in front of her.

“Who can’t keep their mouth shut? And I came to pick you up of course! Anya here wanted something to eat, didn’t you Anya?” Lexa smirked while nudging her sister, before pulling Clarke into a warm embrace. Smiling, Clarke sighed as she melted into Lexa’s arms.

“It’s not my fault I missed lunch, besides I hear this diner is pretty good! And i’ve been craving for a nice burger!” Anya grumbled as she raised an eyebrow at Raven, who just stood there awkwardly staring at her. With a small smile, Anya made her way inside as she left the three of them there. Looking over at Raven’s expression, Clarke grinned before hitting her shoulder.

“Well! Go talk to her! Wine and dine her! Go use your Raven charm and woo her! I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t mind getting a ride home in that minivan of yours” Clarke nodded seriously, trying to keep a straight face but laughed when Lexa shook her head with a groan.

“Hey shut up Clarke! I just….need a moment..” Raven muttered trailing off as she watched Anya sitting in one of the booths.Rolling her eyes, Lexa shook her head again before wrapping her arms around Clarke.

“Look, Raven. My sister isn’t the most…..inviting person to be around, but that’s just her face. Underneath that resting bitch face she’s mastered, she’s actually pretty nice! Just talk to her and be yourself! She hates it when people pretend to be someone they’re not.So you might wanna rethink those minivan comments of yours!” Lexa nodded feeling slightly bad for Raven, but smiled nonetheless when Raven shot her the middle finger.

“Okay okay fine! I’ll go talk to her, I just need a push and- OWW LEXA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!” Raven shouted a little too loudly, as Lexa leaned over to give her a ‘small’ shove towards a confused Anya. Raising her eyebrows amused, Clarke laughed as she watched Raven awkwardly make her way over to Anya’s booth and smiled again when Lexa’s lips met hers.

“Mhmm….hey beautiful” Lexa hummed in content as she rested her forehead against Clarke’s. Smiling, Clarke placed her arms around Lexa’s waist and gazed up at her.

“Mhmm, hey stud. You ready to go?” Clarke asked with her eyebrows raised and grinned at her pouting girlfriend.

“Claaarke! I’m not a stud....” Lexa pouted before gently nipping at Clarke’s bottom lip and kissing her again. Sighing contently into the kiss, Clarke smiled pulling away slightly to look up at those green eyes she loved.

 “Mhm, you mean not anymore you aren’t. But you’ll always be MY stud” Clarke nodded before beaming a bright smile and placing a soft kiss on Lexa’s cheek, as the 2 made their way down the street.

 Heading back towards campus, Clarke sighed contently as she held Lexa’s hand. The evening was peaceful so to speak. Students were making their ways in and out from night classes, heading out for a late dinner or just taking a simple stroll around campus. Clarke enjoyed being out at this hour, especially with Lexa. Everything just seemed possible being out at night, but even more so with Lexa by her side. Walking through the corridors, Clarke sighed when they were greeted by an excited Octavia and Harper blocking their dorm.

 “O, Harper, what are you guys doing here?” Clarke smiled slightly before shrugging as Lexa wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

“We came to come pick you guys up! I mean, after you showered of course, jesus Clarke you reek of diner food!” Octavia scoffed playfully before smiling widely up at Lexa, who just raised her eyebrows slightly unamused.

“And why are you guys here to pick us up? I was hoping for a quiet night with some netflix and takeout” Lexa shrugged casually, before giving a soft smile to Clarke.

“Because you debbie downers! It’s karaoke night!! And it’s Lexa’s birthday tomorrow, so why not party all night until midnight comes! It will be a 24hr birthday party!! Come on guys! Raven is already at the club waiting for us!” Octavia pleaded with a pout as she gave them her best puppy-eyes, followed along by Harper. Groaning, Lexa facepalmed herself with an over exaggerated sigh before burying her face into Clarke’s shoulder.

 “A 24hr birthday party? Is that even possible?? As much fun as that sounds, this is Lexa’s birthday so we should ask her don’t you think?” Clarke defended slightly before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend comfortingly. 

 “No! No no no, we put a lot of thought into this! We would of done the same for your birthday Clarke, but it was a school night! Tomorrow is Saturday! It will be perfect! Now go get ready! Lexa you’re coming with us, you smell nice and that outfit isn’t as bad as Clarke’s! I’m sorry! But you have to wear something hot Clarke! Lexa here can pull of anything, so she’s good to go!” Harper grinned as she nodded along with Octavia, as they both began to pull Lexa away with them. 

 “Seriously?? This is comfortable! And hey come on guys!!” Clarke argued with a pout as she watched them leave campus with a protesting Lexa. 

 With a groan, Clarke took her key out to unlock the door as she pushed her way inside with a sigh. It was true though, Clarke did need to take a shower after Raven ‘accidentally’ spilled a bowl of clam chowder on her earlier that evening. Of course she had wished that Lexa would join her, but she knew if Lexa was there, they wouldn’t be leaving their dorm room anytime soon. Getting her things ready, Clarke sighed in relief as the hot water hit her skin. After 30 minutes, Clarke turned the tap off and slowly got out to dry herself. Looking into the mirror, Clarke began to work on her eye makeup. It was routinely for Clarke. First her eye makeup, then her hair and then her clothes and jewellery. Simple as that, but the problem was finding something nice to wear for a 24hr party. Who did that? Clarke thought to herself as she took her curling wand out. After a few long moments later, Clarke made her way over towards her closet and sighed. She wore a simple liner and mascara that made her cerulean eyes pop, lip balm and 2 squirts of her favorite perfume. (that secretly drove Lexa crazy). Digging around through her clothes, Clarke settled for a pair of ripped, black leggings, a low-cut tank top and one of Lexa’s red flannel shirts as a cardigan. Raising an eyebrow at herself in the full body mirror, Clarke threw on a comfy pair of flats and headed out the door. It was only 8pm, so Clarke decided to take her time as she walked down towards the Grounders Nightclub. The club itself was a huge hit! It also became a huge hotspot for a lot of the college parties that were held throughout the year, and Anya was more than welcome to have them, as long as everyone was respectful. Turning the corner, Clarke smiled over at Lincoln and Quint, the 2 main bouncers of the club.

“Hey Clarke! Long time no see!” Lincoln grinned before scooping Clarke up into his arms. Laughing slightly, Clarke returned the hug and smiled when he set her back down.

“Lincoln, how are you?! How was the academy? Is it treating you well?” Clarke asked as she raised an eyebrow trying to be intimidating (as if Clarke could take on any of the guys training to become an officer). Smirking, Lincoln shook his head as he walked in with her.

“No,no it’s great! Besides I can handle myself, only a few more months to go!” he beamed before taking Clarke’s jacket.

“Well if anyone decides to bother you, make sure you tell me. Octavia and I will have their heads just like that!” Clarke nodded seriously before grinning up at him. “Have you seen Lexa?” Clarke asked as she raised her voice slightly, before scanning the crowd ahead of them.

“Yeah she came by an hour ago, I can keep a look out for her if you like!” Lincoln boomed before nodding once at Clarke, as he disappeared into the crowd.

Returning the smile, Clarke made her way over towards the bar and took a seat on one of the stools as she waited for the bartender. Business here at the Grounders was booming, which meant Anya had to hire a few extra helping hands around the club. Looking up at Maya, Clarke beamed a smile as she made her way over. Maya was a new hire and seemed to be on Anya’s good side (after a few months of Anya’s intense training sessions). Maya was a little younger then Clarke, she had just turned 19 so it was natural that Anya was a little protective of her. 

“Hey Clarke! Can I get you anything?” Maya asked as she threw a small towel over her shoulder. Smiling up at her, Clarke nodded while leaning in

“Hey! And yes, can I get a ginger ale?” Clarke asked a little loudly as the crowd began to cheer for the DJ. 

Smiling again, Clarke settled back into her seat as she looked over at everyone. Of course she kept scanning the crowd for Lexa, but saw nothing. Only the heated, dancing bodies of everyone ahead of her. Sighing slightly to herself, Clarke nodded once before sipping her soda. Clarke didn’t want to get too drunk tonight, she wanted everything to be memorable. Tuning out the noise, Clarke was lost in her own little world. Staring ahead blankly, Clarke began twirling her straw around lightly before shifting her gaze up suddenly when a hand brushed against her cheek.

“Well hello there” a friendly voice greeted before taking his seat next to Clarke.

Staring up at him, Clarke smiled awkwardly before turning her attention back towards the crowd. At this point Clarke could immediately tell that this man was drunk, if not buzzed by the scent of tequila in his voice. Sighing slightly to herself, she shrugged doing everything she could to just ignore him, but he kept pushing.

“So, what’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this? Surely you’re not alone” the man asked while raising an eyebrow with a small hint of suggestion in his voice, as he smiled. “But if you are, i’d be happy to buy you a drink? I’m Carl Emerson, but people call me Emerson.” he explained with the same smile, as Emerson casually took a glance around to make sure there would be no one to interrupt him (or punch him in the face).

“Uhh no i’m not alone but thanks for the offer, but I think i’ll have to pass” Clarke nodded firmly before finishing the last of her ginger ale and pushed the glass aside while getting up to leave.

“Hey hey wait! Wait a minute, i’m just trying to make conversation!” Emerson smiled again as he got up and gently took hold of Clarke’s arm. “At least tell me your name” he continued  as he moved his hand down to Clarke’s hand instead.

“I’m sorry I need to go, my girlfriend is expecting me” Clarke muttered seriously before pulling her hand away. What she didn’t expect was for Emerson to snap.

“Wait a minute hold up just a sec, girlfriend?? Did I hear that right?? You?? You’re dating a girl?? How is that even a thing? I mean jesus, all I wanna know is your name and you’re treating me as if I want to get in your pants!” Emerson exclaimed dramatically before shaking his head, as he gripped onto Clarke’s arm now. “You know you don’t have to be such a bitch about it! Do you treat everyone else like this?? I just wanted to be friends that’s all! But clearly that’s not gonna happen because you’re just a tease! Coming here all dressed up like that as if you AREN’T looking for attention! Jesus if you wanted me to sleep with you all you had to do was ask!” Emerson scoffed before giving Clarke a shit-eating grin. “Girls here can only be one thing. A slut, a bitch, a tease, or the virgin next door! Or in your case, all of the above!” Emerson laughed once more, before getting cut off as Clarke watched his face get smashed into the counter beside them.

“HOLY SHIT!” Raven yelled out of nowhere, as she dragged Octavia with her over to Clarke as they all watched a furious Lexa dig her foot into Emerson’s back.

“I’m sorry, what was that again? Did you just insult MY girlfriend and accuse her of wanting to sleep with you?!” Lexa growled dangerously as she increased the pressure on his back, crushing him. (she was called “Commander” by her team mates for a reason) Emerson just whimpered in pain (his jaw was definitely broken). Before he could do anything, Lexa took her wallet out and carelessly dropped a 20$ bill on the counter. “That should cover it, Lincoln! Quint! I think the trash is ready to be taken out” Lexa seethed before taking her foot off him. After a few moments, Lexa turned her attention back to Clarke.

Clarke was stunned to say the least, she had no idea Lexa had heard their conversation. All though a part of her was glad, because she would of had no idea how to avoid him. With the sudden commotion, Clarke was immediately brought back to reality when Lincoln and Quint made their way over, followed by an angry Anya. It had taken Clarke a few moments of processing before Lexa made her way over to Clarke, immediately softening her gaze. Lexa wasn’t the type to snap, only few things would set her off. She was usually zen with most things (boxing and yoga helped), but when she had caught that creep hitting on her girlfriend,Lexa couldn’t help but snap.Lexa loved Clarke, and the thought of anyone coming near her who meant harm, Lexa would immediately throw herself between them to make sure Clarke was safe. Keeping her girlfriend safe was always her top priority (other than loving her and making sure she was happy of course.) Gently taking Clarke’s hand in hers, Lexa was nervous. She had never snapped in front of Clarke before, and she was scared that she may have frightened her. Looking down at her girlfriend nervously, Lexa gently lifted Clarke’s face up to hers. When green met blue, Lexa couldn’t help but hold her breath. After blinking a few times, Clarke gently took Lexa’s hands and put them around her waist. Nobody ever defended Clarke like that, she was always used to fighting her own battles. (even if it meant walking away, Clarke was always the better person in situations like this) Shaking her head, Clarke looked down for a moment before shifting her gaze back up at Lexa. She wasn’t gonna lie, it was rare for Clarke to be left speechless. But after seeing firsthand at how protective Lexa was, Clarke couldn’t help but find Lexa incredibly hot right now. Without saying anything, she reached up to pull Lexa into a soaring kiss. Lexa was surprised at first, but after a few moments she sighed feeling herself turn into a puddle in her girlfriend’s arms. Pulling away slightly, Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke’s.

“....was I too much..?” Lexa whispered, not even paying attention to their friends around them.(or an angry Anya yelling at Lincoln and Quint in the background to have Emerson arrested). Biting her lower lip, Clarke shook her head again before wrapping her hands around Lexa’s neck.

“No, well I mean…..maybe a little but….did you break his jaw? And pay to have him taken out?” Clarke asked slightly raising her eyebrows, finding the last part amusing. “I mean I could've sworn I heard his jaw snap somewhere there” Clarke nodded thinking about it for a moment before giving Lexa a small smile. 

“Yeah well, he had it coming.” Lexa shrugged before pulling Clarke into a warm embrace as she kissed her forehead, still feeling slightly overprotective. (okay she was still glaring at anyone who came near them)

“Well shit Lexa, remind me not to piss YOU off!” Raven exclaimed, interrupting their moment as she stood there with Octavia as the small crowd went back the usual dancing and drinks.

“Yeah, like seriously guys! I mean I know you guys are all practically karate kids but HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AWESOME!” Octavia grinned excitedly before pulling Clarke and Lexa into a group hug, in which Raven had to join. Groaning at her friends, Clarke sighed pulling away from Lexa so all of them could take a breather.

“But seriously, why did you have to smash his face in like that?? What did he do? Come on spill the beans! The way you tipped him off like that, I have to say it was pretty smooth sexy Lex!” Raven smirked giving Lexa a playful nudge before leaning against the counter. Shaking her head, Lexa sighed wrapping her arms around Clarke before telling them the whole story. After a few moments, both Raven and Octavia had a look of disgust on their faces.

“Yiikes! He deserved what he got! If only he didn’t have a habit of objectifying women like that, he’d probably be a nice guy. PROBABLY.” Octavia scowled slightly before taking a sip of her drink that Anya had given them a few minutes before.

“All I can say is that he’s lucky he got dragged out when he did! I would of dragged him into my minivan and it would of been the last you’ve ever seen or hear from him again!” Raven shrugged as if what she said was the most casual thing in the world. (as an engineer, science has more than 1 way of…’hiding a body’). Giving Raven a weird look, Anya shook her head before continuing

“Anyways on a side note! Free drinks for everyone!” Anya smiled before raising her shot glass in the air as they all took a drink.

“So, uh….Anya! If you aren’t doing anything later maybe we can you know, ……..get a drink..?” Raven asked rather awkwardly when Anya stared her down. (resting bitchface y’all)  “I mean like…..you know...get a drink and have some fun!!” Raven laughed before realizing what she had said could of had different meanings. “I mean fun! Fun as in maybe...dancing! Or...or seeing a doct-MOVIE! Or…..yeaaaaah..!” Raven smiled, trailing off awkwardly when Anya slowly started backing away before turning to leave. “Or you know! Just!! Like! I can drive you home after, it’s no problem! JUST TELL ME WHEN YOUR SHIFT ENDS!.... I….ugh…...fuck me.” Raven shrugged feeling slightly embarrassed before turning her attention back to her friends.

“Oh my god that was great! Maybe you can offer her a ride in that minivan you love so much! I’m sure you were breaking ice near the end!” Octavia laughed as she began to tear up beside Clarke as Lexa just shook her head with a feeling of second-hand embarrassment. 

“Hey, fuck you Octavia! You too Clarke!! I just….you guys could of helped me instead of leaving me hanging! Now she thinks i’m a total creeper!” Raven groaned embarrassed before taking another shot. “You too Lexa! You just stood there! She’s your sister! And you could of totally helped hook me up!” Raven pouted before dramatically hiding her face into the counter.

“Hey I didn’t do anything! Besides you were the one who just started talking before consulting us on how to approach her!” Lexa defended before placing a small kiss on Clarke’s cheek when she smiled.

“Come on Ray! The night’s still young! Let’s go dance and kill some karaoke to help lighten the mood!” Clarke smiled encouragingly with a nod when Octavia pulled Raven towards the dance floor. 

Turning her attention back to Lexa, Clarke smiled quickly kissing her on the cheek before dragging her along to dance the night away. The club was lively as usual, with a combination of different varieties of music and remixes booming in the background. Jasper was a huge hit! Everybody loved coming to hear his remixes, and the fact that he was so accepting of song requests and karaoke night? Anya knew he was a keeper. Feeling the vibrations of the music pulsate through Clarke’s body, she couldn’t help but smile the entire time as she danced along with her friends and Lexa. (they just grinded and felt each other up lbrh) The world seemed to stop spinning entirely, and it was only Clarke and Lexa there. Curling her arms up around Lexa’s neck, Clarke smiled as the 2 were lost in their own little world. Biting her lip slightly, Clarke couldn’t help darken her gaze as she stared up at Lexa with a devilish smirk. But before Lexa could say anything, she was pulled into a heated kiss. Clarke wasn’t gonna lie, after the little run-in with Emerson, Clarke was still hot and bothered and overprotective Lexa?? Was a HUGE turn on in Clarke’s books. Nipping down on Lexa’s lower lip, Clarke smirked while eliciting a small moan from Lexa’s lips as she pressed her body up against hers. Lexa’s body just felt so right against Clarke’s. Especially now when Clarke finally realized just how tense Lexa was against her. Smiling down at Lexa’s mouth, Clarke couldn’t wait to help break  (or build up) that emotional tension in Lexa’s stunning body. Pulling Lexa in again, Clarke moaned into the kiss when she felt Lexa’s hands trail along her sides as she gave Clarke’s rear end a good squeeze. Lexa wasn’t gonna lie, dating Clarke and just being able to hold her like this? It was all still kinda new to Lexa (as she was never REALLY the intimate type with Costia, since Costia asked her out first) And it didn’t help that every single thing Clarke did, turned Lexa on majorly. It was difficult at first, Lexa was so used to the one nightstands that she became more sexually frustrated when Clarke decided they should study and get work done. Lexa was grateful at first, it was nice having someone to do assignments with, but at the same time Lexa just really wanted to have amazing sex with her girlfriend. It had been awhile, and they both had other things to be more concerned about like quizzes, practice, tests, and prepping for finals at the end of the month. Lexa wasn’t against the grinding and teasing on the dancefloor, but Clarke seemed to be pushing her last straw of self-control. Loving Clarke was intoxicating and maddening all at once. She intruded all of Lexa’s daily thoughts and dreams, and Lexa couldn’t help but fall even deeper in love with Clarke. (even if it was distracting imagining Clarke in…...certain pieces of clothing, or even none at all). They were like magnets on the dance floor, and nothing mattered in the world other than each other. Her Clarke here in her arms. Even if they were pulled away by friends or work or whatever it was, they always  managed to find their way back to each other, like gravity. Clarke Griffin was and will always be Lexa’s sanity (as dramatic as that sounds). Smiling down at her beautiful girlfriend, Lexa gently tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear and pulled Clarke in as she deepened the kiss, ignoring the music and people in the background.

****

_There’s something in the look you give,_

_I can’t help myself I fall, I can’t help myself at all_

_There’s something in your touch when we kiss,_

_I scream God forgive me please, cause I want you on your knees._

_But I don’t wanna think about it now,_

_I know I won’t get out if I fall in,_

_So I don’t wanna think about it now,_

_It’s Dark in my Imagination…_

 

Things got heated pretty fast, so fast that it actually took Lexa by surprise (and she’s usually never surprised, until Clarke came into her life).

“I’ve been wanting to do this for awhile now” Clarke mumbled between kisses as she pulled Lexa along with her. “You’re kinda hot when you’re overprotective, do you know that?” Clarke grinned, kissing her again.

Before Lexa could say or do anything, she found herself being pulled into the bathroom as Clarke locked the door. Clarke was never one for bathroom sex, but something about Lexa and being with her made her into a typical horny teenager. Without wasting any time, Clarke pushed Lexa up against the wall and pinned her there while she slowly, yet seductively started feeling Lexa’s body up, all while leaving a trail of hot kisses. Lexa was breathless, sure she had one night stands before but nobody ever desired her this much, not until Clarke.And Lexa loved every second of it. As minutes turned into seconds, Lexa was suddenly lifted up onto the counter by the sink. Gasping, she couldn’t help but bite her lip down as tried to swallow a moan down when Clarke pulled her pants and shoes off. If this was a typical one night stand fling in the bathroom, Lexa would be the one taking control. (there were few moments like this, but usually it would be taken back to a bed) But this was Clarke, and Lexa loved Clarke. It was strange giving up her sense of control, but the thought of letting Clarke have her way with Lexa, here in the bathroom? (newly renovated bathroom at that, poor Anya)  It made her weak in the knees and extremely needy. Wasting no time, Clarke pulled Lexa towards the edge of the counter before throwing each of her legs over Clarke’s shoulders. Groaning slightly, Lexa balanced herself by placing one firm hand on the counter and one against the mirror. But nothing prepared her for the sudden entrance of Clarke’s tongue. Gasping surprised, Lexa moaned loudly as she automatically used her legs to pull Clarke closer. Anchoring herself to Lexa, Clarke wasted no time in burying her face between Lexa’s legs. A few long,quick strokes of her tongue later, Lexa was over the edge as huge never-ending waves of euphoria hit her. Clarke loved eating Lexa out, it was one of her favorite things to do (and they did A LOT of…..other things *cough*). Instead of slowing down, Clarke picked up the pace even faster and harder when she heard Lexa moan. Lexa wasn’t lying, she always came the hardest when it came to Clarke. Before, and even before Costia, Lexa was always in control of her body. She would rarely let people go down on her like this, and even if she did she would always take her control back. Biting hard on her bottom lip, Lexa rolled her eyes back and gasped, crying out when Clarke pushed 2 fingers inside her. Clarke began pumping at a rather brutal pace, normally they would be loving and soft and gentle, but Clarke needed Lexa NOW. Feeling Lexa’s thighs begin to crush her, Clarke slowed down gently enough for Lexa to breathe before adding a third finger. By this time, Lexa was a moaning,screaming mess but encouraged Clarke to keep going. Moaning, Clarke took in everything Lexa had to offer. She was addicted to tasting Lexa, it was the most erotic moments of her life. She loved every inch of Lexa’s body and loved every side that Lexa had shown her. Apart from her old playboy status and being a womanizer in general, Lexa was a soft and loving person at heart. Lexa loved flowers and chocolate, squids (which Clarke found insanely adorable, she had to get her a few plushies), wearing dresses, poetry and of course just being with Clarke in a comfortable silence. They spoke to each other in a thousand, silent, unspoken words. After a few long moments later, Lexa gasped as she tried to steady her breathing. Leaning back against the mirror, Lexa gave Clarke a dopey smile before pulling her into a loving kiss. Gently pulling her fingers out, Clarke couldn’t help but grin as she kissed Lexa back. A few gentle kisses later, Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa’s.

“So…..that was…” Clarke nodded trailing off as she leaned in,chasing Lexa’s lips again. 

“Amazing,beautiful,hot just like you.” Lexa hummed in response before attacking Clarke with a million sloppy kisses all over her face. Clarke only laughed and giggled, feeling completely happy at this very moment. It was only then they had realized the loud banging on the door.

“UH, HELLO CLARKE? LEXA? IT’S BEEN LIKE 20 MINUTES AND I REALLY NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM. SO IF YOU GUYS ARE DONE SCREWING EACH OTHER’S BRAINS OUT, YOU MIND LETTING ME IN BEFORE I BURST?! COME ON GUYS! OPEN UP BEFORE I BREAK THIS DOOR IN.” Raven shouted rather desperately as she stood outside the door, doing a weird little “I need to go pee!” dance.

“Uhh, try like 30 minutes! Raven how the hell are you gonna break this door down?? You can barely pull yourself up doing chin-ups! I know this! I remember your little competition you had with Lexa 2 weeks ago, that shit was hilarious!” Octavia grinned cockily before banging on the door as well. “Seriously guys! Before Raven bursts and floods the whole club!” Octavia smirked sarcastically when Raven punched her arm.

Hearing her friends outside the door, Clarke only groaned in response before burying her face into Lexa’s chest. A smile came to Lexa’s lips as she tilted Clarke’s head back to peck her lips.

“Come on! Before Anya unlocks the door and catches us like this” Lexa beamed before hopping down to pull her boy shorts and pants back on. “Besides, we can finish this later. You remember what Octavia said right? 24 hour party?” Lexa smirked suggestively  as Clarke widened her eyes slightly.

“FINALLY, MOVE BITCHES! I GOTTA GO!” Raven shouted as she pushed her way inside, not even bothering to lock the latch. Raising their eyebrows slightly amused, Lexa pulled Clarke out of the bathroom before a grinning Octavia and Harper came to greet them.

“Harper, Octavia.” Lexa nodded once, sounding more relaxed than she did before.

“Damn Clarke, you fucked Lexa all the way into her birthday! It’s already 12:25 AM! You missed karaoke! ” Octavia smirked slightly as she watched Lexa blush. 

“Okay, stop bugging my girlfriend! It’s not 12:25, it’s-holy shit it is 12:25, 12:26!” Clarke exclaimed slightly surprised as she checked her phone.

“Clarke, for someone studying to be a nurse you aren’t that aware are you? Happy birthday Lexa! I’d give you your gift, but it’s nothing in comparison to what Clarke gave you” Octavia smirked as Harper laughed. Smiling at them, Lexa nodded her thanks while Anya made her way over.

“Happy Birthday Lex! Jesus you’re a hard person to find! Where were you for the past half hour?” Anya asked while raising a brow slightly before hugging her sister. Clarke only blushed, but before she could say anything Raven interrupted.

“She was in the bathroom with Clarke, fucking each other’s brains out. There’s a spot on the counter there to prove it!” Raven smirked as she came between Clarke and Lexa. Locking her jaw in place, Clarke elbowed Raven in the ribs before flashing a small smile at Anya.

“I have no idea what she’s talking about, Lexa! Shall we go?” Clarke smiled widely (and awkwardly) as she locked her arms with Lexa’s.

“OWW CLARKE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR. I’M YOUR FRIEND, NOT YOUR PUNCHING BAG! ANYA DO YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH?” Raven grumbled as she rubbed her side while everyone just laughed.

“....Okay. I’ll just have the janitor come by and clean the bathroom...twice” Anya nodded awkwardly as she watched Raven stretch her arms. “Are you okay? You look like you’re really hurt” Anya asked before walking over to Raven’s side. A grin appeared on Raven’s face as she put her hand down.

“I’ll survive, but I think it’ll be better if you kiss it better you know?” Raven smirked, still clearly drunk as Anya raised an eyebrow at her. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Anya replied while making a funny face. “But i’ll give you credit for one thing, I never seen anyone try so hard to ask me out before” Anya shrugged while rubbing the back of her neck casually.

“Wait until you see her minivan” Octavia smirked slightly amused as Clarke and Lexa smiled at the 2.

“....right the famous minivan i’ve been hearing so much about” Anya nodded before shaking her head in disapproval. “You know if you keep talking like that, you can get arrested” Anya scolded lightly as Raven came up behind her with a grin.

“Anyways….we’re going to head back to our dorm now. It’s late, we’re hungry and we still have all day tomorrow to celebrate” Lexa cut in quickly, as she anxiously held Clarke in her arms. “24hr party remember?” Lexa whispered only for Clarke to hear and smirks when Clarke pulled her away.

“Yeah if we don’t go now, god knows what Raven will do. She’d spike our drinks if we aren’t looking and take our wallets! Probably leave us in her minivan while she buys out the entire mini donut shop down the street!” Clarke smiled sarcastically as they left the club. Lexa laughed at that before pulling Clarke to her, purring slightly under her breath.

“Hmm. Someone’s eager” Clarke mumbled quietly before kissing those plump lips she’s always loved.

“Well after being dragged into the bathroom like that, I can’t help it. A girl has needs and besides, it’s my turn to return the thanks for your….gift.” Lexa whispered the last part quietly, before smiling brightly at Clarke and kissing her again. Clarke just sighed in content while wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck.

“Happy birthday Lexa. I love you” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s lips and grins widely before laughing, as Lexa scooped Clarke up into her arms.

“I love you too Clarke.” Lexa smiled contently as the 2 made their way back to campus.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that was a random first, I didn't plan on anything to happen it just did lmao. First time writing smut, so don't judge too much. Cx *This fic went longer then I expected oh my god o_o* Also I didn't notice the typos, i'm sorry.


End file.
